webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Season Two (Webster)
The second season of Webster, an American serial teen drama web series, premiered June 19, 2015, concluded on December 14, 2015, and consists of 19 episodes. The first half of this season again depicts the lives of a group of eighth graders, freshman and sophomore while the second half of this season depicts the lives of a group of high school freshmen, sophomore and juniors as they deal with some of the challenges and issues that teenagers face such as sex, sexting, theft, poverty, death, bullying, mental disorder, body image, stress, eating disorder, pregnancy scares, learning disabilities, alcoholism, homosexuality, homophobia, domestic violence, sexual harassment and relationships. For character were chosen. Jess Arnold (16 episodes), Chastity Burge (19 episodes), Sam Burge (16 episodes), Amber Collins (15 episodes), Macy Gonzalez (15 episodes), Danny Magana (17 episodes), Max Magana (15 episodes), Taylor Nelson (17 episodes), Miller Park (11 episodes), Devin Piper (19 episodes), Dustin Rivers (11 episodes) and Gibson Rizzolo (12 episodes) were students in the main cast. Joaquin Alonso (10 Episode), Garrett Davenport (10 Episode), Angel Moon (15 Episode), Manda Thatcher (17 Episode) and Heather Watson (13 Episode) were added to main cast this season. Houston Nicholas (7 Episode) and Jordan Piper (6 Episode) recurring role on the series. Main Cast Sophomores/Juniors (10th Grade/11th Grade) * Amber Collins- Is a no nonsense overachiever who has been making bad decisions. * Macy Gonzalez- Is a introverted and eccentric girl who is becoming more social. * Danny Magana- Is a headstrong athlete who is stuck between two girls. * Devin Piper- Is a cool and laid-back guy who feels like his life is falling apart. * Manda Thatcher- Is a sneaky bad girl that gets what she wants (New) * Heather Watson- Is a popular and ambitious girl who has a bright future. (New) Freshman/Sophomores (9th Grade/10th Grade) * Jess Arnold- Is a sweet and hopeless romantic girl who has trouble when it comes to love. * Sam Burge- Is a responsible and determined leader that is trying to change her old ways. * Garrett Davenport- Is a nice and quiet cutie with an eye for a lower classman. (New) * Miller Park- Is a smart but insecure guy who’s parents have high expectations. * Dustin Rivers- Is a bad boy that is fighting his own demons. Eighth Graders/Freshman (8th Grade/9th Grade) * Joaquin Alonso- Is a confident and smooth boy who's just looking for a good time. (New) * Chastity Burge- Is a friendly and kindhearted who is trying to find her own voice. * Max Magana- Is a sassy boy who is still coming to terms with his sexuality. * Angel Moon- Is a religious and bubbly girl that is opening up to new experiences (New) * Taylor Nelson- Is a perky and naive girl who is finding out that everything isn’t perfect. * Gibson Rizzolo- Is the class clown who's insecure about his family not having a lot of money. Recurring Cast Students * Kelly Marshall- Is the captain of the cheer-leading squad (12th grade) * Houston Nicholas- Is a cocky but caring baseball player (10th Grade/11th Grade) * Jordan Piper- Is the smart younger sister of Devin (7th Grade/8th Grade) Teachers * Connie Benson- Is a math teacher at Webster. * Kyle Crosby- Is the school principal. * Patrick Gilroy- The history teacher at Webster. Parents * Lane Piper- Is the father of Devin Piper. Category:Seasons